thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyonette du Marquin
Lyonette du Marquin was a royal Princess and sixth in line to the Eternal Throne of Calanfer. Although she is royalty, she was forced to resort to thievery in order to survive. After being caught by the Liscor Guard Watch, she was exiled, though saved by Erin Solstice, where she introduced herself as one of the Clavalettes, a member from a minor Noble House. Appearance Lyon has a thin face, with bright red hair and bright blue eyes.Chapter 2.13 Her height is similar to that of a Worker's.Chapter 5.26 L Personality Lyon's personality has changed dramatically over the course of the story. At the beginning, she was overly dramatic, lazy, spoiled and rude. She has no qualms stealing from 'peasants.' Since being taken in by Erin though, she's slightly more inclined to work, for the sake of leveling. Although she dislikes the Barmaid class because it is a class used by peasants, she loves leveling. She initially abhors anything that isn't human, excluding Mrsha. After Erin left Liscor and she was left alone, she overcame her fear of the Antinium and became friends with Pawn. Lyonette has shown great bravery and intelligence, such as single-handedly retrieving honey and bees from the cave of Ashfire Bees using smoke from Erin's magical flowers.Chapter 3.21 L By the Spring of 23 A.F., Lyonette has become happy as a helper in the inn, being able to manage day-to-day tasks and make proper decisions.Chapter 5.24 L She loses her Princess class as a result of this realization, but gains the class Princess instead. Background Chronology Feeling useless at her home in Terandria, she ran away and booked a passage to Izril. After having arrived there, she had to escape from various monsters and with no food or money had to struggle not to starve to death. Lyonette came to Liscor with one of the caravans, though probably without their knowledge, that traveled there after having heard about the new discovered dungeon. As she had no money, she stole food and clothes, with the assistance of her magical artifacts, in order to survive. Eventually, Krshia and several other Gnoll merchants used Krshia's stall to bait her. Although they succeeded in catching her, it also resulted in the destruction of Krshia's stall, and more importantly, in the destruction of various spellbooks that were collected by the Silverfang Tribe, ruining their work of the last decade. As Liscor's Watch was wary of executing a possibly noble-born or the child of an important figure. As a result, the child was exiled from Liscor without any proper resources. Selys, a friend of Erin, struck a bargain with Pisces. In exchange for notifying Erin of the Princess' situation, Selys will make Pisces a Bronze-Ranked Adventurer. Erin saved Lyon and subsequently hired her for the Wandering Inn.Chapter 2.20 Initially, she is placed under Toren's tutelage.Chapter 2.01 T Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Princess Lv. 17 (derived from Princess) Classes Consolidated to Princess: * Barmaid Lv. 15 * Tamer Lv. 5 * Carer Lv. 8 * Tactician Lv. 2 * Warrior Lv. 4 Skills: * Posture * Cleaning * Cooking * Crafting * Footwork * Leadership * Negotiator * Touch * Smile * Poison * Attempt * Rearing * Aura * Bond * Intuition * Stamina * Strength * Tax * Proficiency: Sword Apista Skills: Skills that apply only to Apista. * Flier * Training * Stinger * Intelligence Spells: * Light (For Leveling History see Here) Relationships Erin Solstice Lyonette's early interactions with Erin are mostly hostile. As a Princess, she refuses to take Erin's offer on being an employee seriously, and is either intentionally hostile or incompetent in performing the tasks of a barmaid. However, her perspective drastically changes after Erin is pulled away to meet Magnolia and she is left alone in the inn. By the time Erin returns, Lyonette has mastered the basic skills of running the inn and gains newfound respect for all that Erin does.Chapter 3.32 While Erin's initial reaction to her skills was skepticism and criticism, after a tongue-lashing by Zel, the two reconcile. After Erin hires Ishkr, Drassi, Safry, and Maran, Lyonette undergoes struggles to maintain control of the inn. She frequently clashed with Safry and Maran, human barmaids from Celum who do not respect the Drakes and Gnolls of the inn. During the climatic clash, she screams at Erin, revealing how hurt she was by Erin's continued disrespect as well as her lack of control over Toren, who frequently abused her. She runs away, believing that she would be once again fired, but Ryoka comes out and helps her get back on her feet, returning to the Inn.Chapter 4.15 L Mrsha Lyonette begins taking care of Mrsha when Erin was gone from the Inn. Pawn Although Lyonette is initially terrified of the Antinium, she starts to change her attitude while she is alone in the inn. During that time, Pawn was the first person to become one of her regular customers, and Lyonette provides meals to Pawn's soldiers during their first excursion above ground.Chapter 3.22 L She helps Pawn create the first batch of Painted Soldiers when Mrsha gets into paint cans and leaves white paw prints on a damaged soldier.Chapter 3.22 L Later, when Pawn goes through a crisis of leadership, Lyonette inspires Pawn to be a leader, even if he was unable to fight himself. She encourages Pawn with her knowledge of how Queens inspired armies, and teaches Pawn how to be more graceful in leadership. Her relationship with Pawn is further explored when she loses her Princess class. Pawn notices her gloom and visits her daily, praying for the return of her class. When Lyonette realizes that Pawn is trying to change her, she flies into a fit of rage, yelling at Pawn.Chapter 5.25 L After Pawn puts on a ball for her, to regain what it feels like to be a Princess, she realizes that Pawn loves her.Chapter 5.26 L Ryoka Griffin Liscorian Gnolls Lyonette's first interaction with the city is with Krshia, where she inadvertently destroys Krshia's stall, and the magic books hidden within it. She is outcast by the city, and the Gnolls shun her. However, she slowly returns to their good graces. With the help of Pawn as an intermediary, Lyonette offers Krshia a jar of honey and her apologies for what she had done.Chapter 3.23 L Although she is banned from the city, she argues to reenter for the sake of Mrsha.Chapter 3.27 M After Ryoka paid her debt, Lyonette is no longer shunned by them. Krshia Silverfang Brunkr Trivia * Lyon is the third daughter in her family.Chapter 3.05 L * Despite being 2 years younger than Erin, she is a bit taller than her.Chapter 7.04 * While she appeared for the first time in Ch 1.31, it took around 55 chapters for her identity to be finally revealed in Ch 2.21. * It was for the first time in 1.33 revealed that Lyon is a Princess. * She is distantly related to Magnolia Reinhart.Chapter 2.21 * Before she had started leveling in her new classes, 4 years went by without her having gained a single level, resulting in her almost forgetting feeling of doing so.Chapter 2.35 Therefore, she ''cherishes ''every level she now gains, no matter how insignificant the class might be. * She loves dogs. And Gnolls! *Being a Princess, even if a low leveled one, Lyon is permitted to grant individuals unique classes. *Her family believes that by gaining classes that are completely unfitting to royals, such as Lyon's Barmaid classs, one sullies their position. Especially her mother seems to be of that opinion, hating of letting princes even take Knight and Commander classes. *When she was still thieving in Liscor, Lyon owned the Cloak of Balshadow, several emerald rings capable of at least shooting a spider webChapter 1.40 (possibly Webbing), and throwing a fireballChapter 2.20 strong enough to destroy low-enchanted magical tomes.Chapter 2.20 *Lyon is expected to pay 47 gold coins '''of '''her own volition for the damages she caused (that excludes the destruction of the Krshia's shops and the spellbooks).Chapter 6.08 Gallery Erin and Lyon by ccyan.jpg| ccyan Lyon by CarolinaCM.jpg|CarolinaCM Quotes Volume 2 * (To herself) “—filthy peasants and monsters! They should all be wiped out!” * (To Erin) “I intend to go north as soon as possible. I will not stay another minute in this—this hellhole of abominations and freaks!” * (To Erin) “Am I not your guest? And I am—weak. Why would you force me to work?” * (To Erin) “She’s a freak! An untrustworthy spy and troublemaker! I insist she leave at once!” * (To Erin) “Monster! You violent thug! Criminal! Rogue! You filthy, horrible, wretched—” * (To Erin) “You consort with the dead? What kind of twisted monster are you? I defy your magic, Necromancer!” * (To Erin) “I may have—that is not important! I am noble! I will not be sullied with a—commoner’s class!” * (To Reynold) “I demand to be taken along!” * (To Erin) “…Are you unwell in the head? How will a frying pan kill monsters?” * (To Erin) “Wait, you killed a zombie? By yourself?” * (To Erin) “You are insane! I thought you were just unnatural, but you are clearly—insane!” Volume 3 * (To Olesm) “Please, Olesm? Please? And I need butter and vegetables—I have a list here. Oh, and let me add…” * (To Pawn about the Bee Grub) “What do you mean, it looks fattening!?” * (To Zel) “If you’re willing…then welcome. As I said, my name is Lyonette. This is Mrsha. Welcome…to the Wandering Inn.” * (To herself) “I, Lyonette du Marquin, swear on my name. I swear by my blood. Someday I will…” Volume 4 * (To Ryoka) “But I’m a failure. I never reached more than Level 5 in my Princess class.” * (To Krshia) “I, Lyonette du Marquin do solemnly grant you, Krshia Silverfang and whatever business you pursue my royal favor, now and unto perpetuity. You who have forgiven when we did not deserve it. You, whose kin we called friend however briefly. You, who have lost much—we offer our small blessing. Let the world know you are favored and that favor grant you all the riches you wish for.” Volume 5 * (To Bird) “Um, well, I’m not certain. Why not? I’m sure there are birds that go out in the rain. Actually, I lied. There are most definitely fish birds, Bird.” * (Singing) “It’s raining, it’s raining, water’s on the floor, Mrsha at the door, it’s raining, it’s raining—” * (To Erin) “I am Lyonette du Marquin, a Princess. Sixth in line to the Eternal Throne of Calanfer, which isn’t actually eternal. We date about six thousand years back.” Volume 6 * (To Zevara) “There must be law. And that was Drake law, wasn’t it? I survived. And I got a second chance, fairly or not, thanks to Zel Shivertail. I don’t think I’ll get a third.” * (To Erin) “I’ve never done something like that in my life. How on earth did you do that? You don’t have the Tumbler class, right?” * (To Erin) “We’ve got two cakes, unless Numbtongue or Mrsha’s eaten one when I haven’t been looking. And enough ice cream ingredients for eight guests. Or two Relcs. Why?” * (To Gnolls) “Don’t you dare call her yours. Or Plains Gnoll. Or think you can tell me what she is. Because she is mine! My child and I am her mother! Mine! My daughter!” * (To Gnolls) “My daughter, no matter what comes to pass. My daughter, no Gnoll’s child but mine. Mine, no matter your past.” * (To Erin) “Because that’s not how it works, Erin! Do you think you can just ignore or—or fight something as big as Wistram? Do you think, really think you can be the lone, independent force that never negotiates, and gets her own way? Don’t answer! That’s exactly what you think!” * (To Erin) “That’s idiotic. That’s not how the world works, Erin. You want to do that, be my guest. But if you put Mrsha in danger, I’ll have Apista sting you!” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Princesses Category:Barmaids Category:Carers Category:Beast Tamers Category:Terandria Category:Izril Category:Worldly Princesses Category:Tacticians Category:Warriors Category:House Marquin Category:Liscor